The invention relates to a method for preparing memorial products, an apparatus for preparing memorial products, and a memorial product. In particular, the invention relates to a computer controlled method and apparatus for recessing memorial information into a metal surface to provide a memorial product.
Memorial products are commonly prepared by a casting process. Typically, a pattern is formed which includes memorial information such as an epitaph and design. The epitaph and design are generally raised. That is, they extend away from the surface of the pattern. A considerable amount of labor is generally required to hand place the letters on the pattern for providing the epitaph information. In addition, designs often require the preparation of a separate pattern which involves cutting away portions of a material to provide the desired design features. The pattern is then used to create a mold. In general, a mixture of silica, sand, and resin is packed around the pattern. The mold is separated and the pattern is removed. Then molten metal, such as a bronze alloy, is poured into the mold to create a memorial product. The surface of the memorial product is then trimmed and polished to provide a desirable finish. The production of memorial products by casting is a fairly labor intensive and time consuming process.
A method implemented by a computer controlled routing machine for generating memorial products having recessed memorial information therein is provided by the present invention. The method includes steps of inputting data representing memorial information into a computer to provide inputted data, processing the inputted data to provide instructions for controlling a routing machine, and routing memorial information into a metal surface according to the instructions to provide a memorial product.
It should be appreciated that memorial information generally refers to epitaph information and designs. In general, an epitaph includes a brief statement commemorating or epitomizing a deceased person or something past, and usually includes dates. An epitaph can refer to a deceased person or a thing or event. In the case of a deceased person, the epitaph generally includes dates of birth and death, and often a brief statement about the deceased person or by the deceased person, handwritten personal information, poem, and/or signature. The epitaph may additionally include a hand or palm imprint or a foot imprint. Artistic designs are generally popular on memorial products. Exemplary types of designs commonly found on memorial products include angels, religious emblems, and floral borders.
The memorial information can be inputted into the computer using any commonly available type of inputting device. Exemplary inputting devices include scanners, keyboards, and mouse or menu driven software. Preferably, a signature or handwritten letter or poem can be inputted into the computer by scanning.
The metal surface is preferably part of a metal plate which can be fed to the routing machine. In the case of memorial products, bronze is a commonly used metal material. In general, bronze is a material which includes at least about 50% by weight copper. In the case of bronze for use as a memorial product, it is advantageous to provide the copper component in an amount of about 87% by weight or higher. It should be appreciated, however, that various types of materials can be processed by the invention. Bronze is preferable because of its longevity.
A computer controlled routing apparatus for generating memorial products having recessed memorial information therein is provided by the present invention. The apparatus includes a computer including a processor and data storage, a data input device, and a routing machine. The data input device is provided for inputting data representing memorial information into the computer. The processor is provided for processing inputted data, optionally in combination with data provided in the data storage, and providing instructions for controlling the routing machine. The routing machine is provided for receiving instructions from the computer and routing memorial information into a surface of a metal plate to provide a memorial product.
A method for preparing a memorial product is provided by the present invention. The method includes steps of providing a metal substrate, at least a portion of the substrate including a surface for receiving recessed memorial information, and recessing memorial information into the surface for receiving recessed memorial information to provide a metal substrate having recessed memorial information. Preferably, the memorial information includes lettering. The method can further include a step of attaching the metal substrate having recessed memorial information to a stone. Lettering is preferably routed to a depth of at least about {fraction (1/16)}inch to provide sufficient relief. In order to avoid providing too much relief, lettering is preferably recessed to a depth of no greater than about xe2x85x9inch below the substrate surface.
A memorial product is provided according to the present invention. The memorial product includes a bronze plate having a surface including recessed lettering. The recessed lettering is provided at a depth of at least about {fraction (1/16)}inch below the surface of the bronze plate. Preferably, the lettering is provided at a depth which is not greater than about xe2x85x9inch below the bronze plate surface.